Hielo abrasador
by Neissa
Summary: Lucius ve a Narcissa como una mujer preciosa, delicada, elegante. Pero tan inocente. ¿Se sorprenderá mucho cuando la chica introduzca su delicadísima mano en sus pantalones? Lucius&Narcissa. Lemon.


**_Título: _**_Hielo abrasador._

**_Autora: _**_Neissa_.

**_Género: _**_Romance._

**_Reto: _**_Para Retos Ilustrados_**_._**

_**Advertencias: **Lemon**.**_

_**Beta: **Mi princesa sin reino**.  
**_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes y el escenario pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, el resto es mío_**_._**

**_Nota: _**_Este relato esta basado en un imagen que me cautivó. Fue verla y que me surgiera toda esta historia. La imagen es esta: http : / .us/img520/ 9606/inthecorridornlbynami86yv6 .jpg Hay que quitar los espacios para entrar._

_Espero que os guste~  
_

* * *

―Cissy, no voy a ir a Transformaciones. Si ves al troll atontado ese dile que estoy enferma o algo. Lo que se te ocurra.

―Claro, Bella.

Bellatrix Black envolvió a su hermana en un fugaz y apretado abrazo y corrió detrás de un chico moreno hacia los terrenos del castillo. Narcissa esbozó una pequeña sonrisa irónica: la mirada encendida de su hermana mayor era verdaderamente esclarecedora. Encogiéndose de hombros, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia las escaleras del vestíbulo sin reparar en que era fruto de un intenso escrutinio por parte de un fastidiado alumno de séptimo.

Lucius Malfoy no estaba contento, eso estaba claro. No soportaba ver a Bellatrix Black junto a su hermana. Todo sería diferente si se llevaran mal, lo cual no era el caso, evidentemente. No es que no le gustara ver el cariño entre hermanas, claro que no. Lo que le sentaba como una patada en el hígado no era otra cosa que ver a una persona ―esa persona específicamente― que repartía tanto odio y desprecio se sintiera tan unida a la mujer que él deseaba. Iban juntos al último curso, mientras que la deliciosa rubia estaba en uno inferior. Ambos Slytherin, ambos sangre limpia. Se detestaron la primera vez que se vieron.

Oyó unas voces que le llamaban y recogió su mochila del suelo a regañadientes. Hora de Historia de la magia. Tal vez pudiera echar alguna que otra cabezada. Mientras subía las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, notó que alguien le pegaba un codazo. Fulminó con la mirada a Avery, que se reía maliciosamente.

―Lucius, viejo amigo, debes tener cuidado. Sigue comiéndote con la mirada a esa pequeña Black y su hermana te sacará los ojos.

Los demás festejaron la broma a la par que Lucius decidió ignorarlos. Recordaba el día en que Narcissa Black había llegado al castillo. Sobresalía su simple apariencia por encima de todos los demás. No sólo era preciosa, su mirada era de un profundo y misterioso gris, similar al de un glaciar. Todavía no había comenzado la selección de casas, pero él estaba seguro de que no era Gryffindor: era demasiado guapa y elegante para pertenecer a la casa de esas zarrapastrosas patéticas.

Dio un paso, dos. No llegó a haber un tercero. Bellatrix Black, tan molesta como siempre, le había cortado el paso. Trató de rodearla con una mueca de desagrado, pero ella lo asió del brazo fuertemente, como si tratara de quebrarlo.

―Ni lo pienses siquiera, Malfoy ―siseó con veneno―. Esa niña que miras con tanto interés es mi hermana Narcissa. Tócale un solo pelo de la cabeza y te mato. ―Se marchó a su sitio tras esto. Lucius no intentó volver a acercarse a la preciosa muchacha, ni tan siquiera la miró antes de caminar junto a sus compañeros a la mesa de Slytherin. Bellatrix Black era una zorra, pero cumplía sus amenazas.

Aún recordaba su timidez cuando la nombraron para ir al frente del comedor y ponerse el Sombrero seleccionador. Su mirada gris se había cruzado con la suya, inocente, con temor. Una sonrisa surcó su rostro cuando el sombrero gritó su casa. Lucius se había sentido satisfecho: no se había equivocado con ella.

La pequeña Narcissa se había convertido en una obsesión con el paso de los años. Al principio la amó como ama un artista a una mujer hermosa, apreciando, catándola, pero sin llegar a ella verdaderamente. Luego dejó de ser un simple cuadro bonito: su forma de caminar lo encandiló, el gesto que hacía al apartarse el pelo lo maravilló, su inocente mirada encendió su deseo como nunca antes nadie había hecho. Tal vez el hecho de que le estuviera prohibida lo tentara de esa manera, pero el caso es que había caído rendido ante ella.

Mientras se sentaba en su mesa se recordó lo patético que resultaba. Ni siquiera había cruzado dos palabras con ella en los cinco años que habían pasado desde aquella noche en la que la conoció. La había visto con bastantes chicos de su curso ―aprobados anteriormente por su hermana―, pero nunca había durado con ellos más de dos meses. Él se regocijaba ante ese hecho, aunque no hiciera nada por sumarse a esa lista.

Después de todo, se recordó irónicamente, Bellatrix había demostrado sobradas veces lo retorcida que podía llegar a ser. Era buen mago, por supuesto ―ni que fuera un sangre sucia―, pero a ella se le daban alarmantemente bien las artes oscuras.

El ruido de sillas arrastrándose y voces gritándose y bromeando le hicieron despertar de sus ensoñaciones y volver a la realidad. Le dio su mochila a Vicent para que la llevara a su sala común y dijo a sus amigos que se iba a dar una vuelta. Necesitaba despejarse.

Caminó sin rumbo durante una hora recorriendo todo el castillo. Tenía que sacarse de la cabeza a esa bonita rubia. No era para él, es más, estaba seguro de que huiría asustada si le dijera todo lo que deseaba hacerle. Suspiró con frustración. Maldita Bellatrix. Todo sería más fácil si fuera una estudiante más, sin parientes en el castillo. Podría abordarla con sencillez y tenerla. ¿Conseguiría sus ambiciones matando a la zorra de su hermana? Tendría que pensarlo, la idea le resultaba del todo tentadora.

Captó de destello por el rabillo del ojo y se volvió a mirar inconscientemente. Ahí estaba ella, recogiendo arrodillada unos papeles esparcidos por el suelo con expresión agitada. Lucius pensó que podría haber sido peor: si se le hubieran caído en el vestíbulo, acabaría recogiendo un montón de pergaminos negros por las pisadas de los alumnos que entraban y salían. Por aquel pasillo rara vez pasaba alguien; se encontraba alejado de todo.

Estaba sola, así que se acercó para ayudarla. No lo había visto venir y se sobresaltó al ver unos relucientes zapatos negros junto a ella. Lucius le echó una larga mirada a sus piernas descubiertas y luego la observó con tranquilidad.

―¿Necesitas ayuda? ―preguntó educadamente.

Ella levantó la vista hasta los ojos del chico y asintió con timidez. Narcissa se sintió como una tonta; Lucius pensó que era adorable. Una vez recogido todo aquel desastre, ambos jóvenes se levantaron y se sacudieron el polvo que se le había adherido.

―Muchas gracias, Lucius ―dijo con suavidad la chica con ojos bajos.

Él la miró con genuina sorpresa.

―¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Creo que nunca nos hemos presentado.

―Ah, perdona ―contestó Narcissa ruborizada―. He oído tu nombre muchísimas veces y ya es como si te conociera. Por eso…

―Vaya, si soy famoso y ni me había enterado ―bromeó Lucius con una medio sonrisa. Pensó que estaba preciosa con las mejillas sonrojadas y se imaginó… No, hora de marcharse.―. Bueno, te dejo irte a dónde quiera que fueras antes de que se te cayera todo.

―Sí, lo sé: soy una patosa ―refunfuñó la joven malhumorada.

El Slytherin adoptó una expresión de absoluta sorpresa. ¿Ella, patosa? Cuando caminaba parecía que lo hacía sobre nubes que había a sus pies. Era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de ella ―no como su hermana, que andaba como pisando huevos―. Realmente eran muy distintas: Bellatrix era grosera, su hermana siempre respondía a todo con educación; la primera tenía modales vulgares, la otra traía consigo una elegancia sin igual. Una rubia, otra morena. La mayor poseía una gran fuerza de la que se pavoneaba; la pequeña rezumaba delicadeza en todos sus gestos. Narcissa era una princesa serpiente. Bellatrix cumplía a la perfección su papel de víbora bufona.

―¿Patosa? Es más creíble pensar que todo ha sido culpa de los libros ―comentó como si nada, dando ya una media vuelta para irse a otra parte con sus deseos imposibles. Le costaba mucho seguir una conversación con ella.

―Espera. ―Lucius la miró interrogante y ella se sonrojó.― Esto… yo ya he terminado mis clases de hoy. ¿Qué te parecería, bueno, dar una vuelta conmigo de vuelta a la sala común?

La intensidad de la mirada del chico la hizo sentir incómoda, pero no apartó la vista. Finalmente, él dijo con un suspiro:

―Creo que no, no te gustaría tenerme cerca. ―Su voz estaba impregnada de malhumor y fastidio.

No entendió la expresión de la muchacha, pero no le dio importancia. Se volvió para irse con renovada frustración: la obsesión no hacía más que crecer. Una pequeña mano en su brazo lo sorprendió en su huida y se encontró de frente con unos grandes ojos grises.

―¡Espera! ―exclamó desesperada― Yo… no puedo creer esto pero… Merlín… ―Lucius esperaba expectante y se sobresaltó cuando la pequeña rubia posó las manos en su pecho y rozó con suavidad su boca con la suya.

Narcissa, al separarse, vio la perplejidad y el asombro en la mirada del Slytherin y se volvió a ruborizar. "Estúpida, va a pensar que eres idiota y tendrá toda la razón del mundo" se insultó mentalmente al notar el calor agolparse en sus mejillas.

―Lo siento ―dijo con la voz cargada de vergüenza―. No debí haberlo hecho.

Lucius la miró largamente y comentó con resignación:

―Tienes razón: no debías haberlo hecho. ―Narcissa lo miró decepcionada y él sonrió― Esa no es forma de besarme.

Con esto, acercó hacia sí a la sorprendida chica y ahogó con su boca la exclamación que iba a emitir. Merlín, era tal dulce. Millones de veces se había imaginado cómo sabría su boca, pero ahora se daba cuenta que ni se había acercado a la realidad. Era pura gloria.

Notó con satisfacción que la chica le seguía el ritmo y se entregaba profundamente al beso. Sus lenguas, más que luchar, se complementaban la una a la otra. Cada vez que se rozaban, Lucius sentía un estremecimiento recorrerle toda la espina dorsal. Le mordió suavemente el labio inferior, y notó cómo se endurecía al escuchar el gemido que le provocaba Narcissa. Lentamente, se fue separando de ella. Ahora venía la parte difícil.

Ella tenía la mirada adorablemente perdida. Su respiración era agitada, y Lucius no pudo evitar sentir satisfecho su orgullo masculino.

―Vaya… Eso ha sido… Vaya ―decía la joven levantando la vista hacia él. Los ojos le brillaban.

―Sí ―estuvo de acuerdo Lucius. La miraba atentamente, tanto que la chica se revolvió incómoda.

―Lucius, me da mucha vergüenza decirlo… No nos conocemos mucho y tengo miedo de que te rías de mí. Eres mayor que yo y… En fin, me voy por las ramas ―dijo con una risita nerviosa. Lanzó un hondo suspiró y se tranquilizó―. Tú… tú me gustas. Me gustas desde hace bastante tiempo y… bueno, he tardado tres años en decírtelo. Debes pensar que soy patética.

―Espero que no pienses que esa es una actitud patética, porque me interesas desde hace cinco ―aseveró el Slytherin muy serio.

―¿Qué? Tú… No juegues conmigo, he oído hablar de que sueles decir a las chicas lo que quieren escuchar… ¡No, perdona, no quería llamarte interesado! Me refiero a que ahora soy una presa fácil y… ¡Merlín, da pena mi forma de hablar! ―se quejó con voz lastimera.

Pero Lucius apenas la escuchaba. Le gustaba. Era lo que se había temido al ver la apasionada respuestas de la pequeña rubia, ahora tenía la confirmación. Aquello era un problema. Decidió que Bellatrix y sus amenazas podían irse a la mierda, estaba demasiado excitado como para echarte para atrás. Eso lo llevaba a un nuevo problema: Narcissa era una pobre inocente; el beso ya había cubierto sus necesidades y no pedía más. Esta vez tendría que esforzarse.

―Narcissa ―acarició el nombre como si se tratara de terciopelo. Había que ir con cuidado y no dar pasos en falso ―, me gustas mucho. Por aquí podría pasar alguien y vernos, vamos detrás de esas estatuas. ―La expresión de la chica era indescifrable. ¿Habría entendido lo que quería decir y pensaba en una huida rápida? ― Podremos hablar y conocernos mej…

Lucius se cortó bruscamente cuando la joven, con expresión decidida, le tiró con un brazo de la corbata y le cogió con otro su antebrazo, guiándole tras la columna. Abrió la boca para preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero ella se colgó de su cuello y hizo fundir sus labios. El beso ya no mostraba timidez o ternura por parte de ella; era pura lujuria. Lucius captó el cambio de ella al vuelo y la empujó contra la pared, respondiendo con entusiasmo al beso. No obstante, seguía seguro sobre la inocencia de Narcissa. Sólo quería un beso, no convenía animarse demasiado y joderla. No deseaba que la guapa joven le plantara un bofetón en la cara y se fuera con aire ofendido directa a su hermana.

―Narcissa… ¿sabes a dónde lleva esto? ―le preguntó con voz ronca.

Ella se removió con un quejido y trató de capturar nuevamente los labios de Lucius. No funcionó: él quería una respuesta.

―¿Umm?

―Que si sabes a dónde lleva esto ―repitió él apremiante. No le quedaba mucho control―. No son sólo besos, ¿sabes? Y si sigues removiéndote así contra mí, lo descubrirás muy pronto ―susurró con suavidad. No quería asustarla.

Para su sorpresa, la chica soltó una risita.

―¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta. Y yo que pensaba que habías sugerido venir aquí para hablar ―comentó con ironía. Deslizó una mano sobre el pecho del joven y la metió bajo sus pantalones, acariciándolo de arriba a abajo.

Lucius soltó un gemido estrangulado y contempló con absoluto asombro los movimientos de la inocente rubia.

―Por Merlín, Narcissa, ¿cuánto sabes de esto?

―Un poco, lo suficiente ―rió ella mientras le masajeaba con suavidad y apreciaba como la respiración le aumentaba (y no era lo único). De improvisto, paró y le miró con seriedad―. No te molesta, ¿verdad?

Él abrió los ojos que había cerrado ante la dulce agonía y la miró largamente. Esbozó entonces una sonrisa maliciosa y la aplastó contra la pared, sujetándola por las muñecas.

―Me tomas el pelo, ¿verdad?

Rápidamente, le soltó todos los botones de la camisa y contempló maravillado el sostén negro de encaje. Ni en sus mejores sueños eróticos la había imaginado con ese tipo de ropa. Narcissa esperó a que el chico terminara, pero después de un tiempo mirándola embobado ―para su orgullo, alegría y vergüenza―, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Desabotonó su camisa y hundió la cara en su pecho, besándoselo con pereza.

No podía esperar más, decidió Lucius cuando una sensación electrizante empezó a recorrerlo bajo el vientre. Con la mano bajo su falda, le acarició con suavidad el abdomen y empezó a tirar de su ropa interior, que cayó al suelo antes de que la chica se percatara de lo que hacía. Estaba tan ensimismada con lo que hacía la boca de Lucius en su pecho que no se dio cuenta de que la había alzado y hecho rodear por sus piernas la cintura. Bueno, sí lo había notado, pero lo cierto es que no le importaba. Un mordisco por parte del Slytherin le hizo replantearse las ideas: sí, le importaba, ahora mismo.

―Lucius ―jadeó impaciente.

Él gruñó en respuesta algo inteligible y se desabotonó el pantalón. Narcissa exhaló un largo gemido cuando se hundió finalmente en ella. La sensación era maravillosa. Lucius soltó un jadeo y empezó a moverse en su interior con cada vez mayor fuerza. No podía creérselo: estaba entre las piernas de Narcissa Black. Curiosamente, en esos momentos pensó en la hermana de ésta, Bellatrix, y eso sólo hizo que su morbo aumentara. "¿Qué diría si le dijera que he follado con su hermana del alma?", pensó sumergido en oleadas de éxtasis. Le mataría a _Cruciatus_, estaba seguro, pero sentía que ya podía morir tranquilo. Bueno, aún no, se dijo al notar una familiar subida de adrenalina.

Narcissa se sentía abandonada a lo que sentía. Estaba con Lucius Malfoy, ese chico que había espiado desde las sombras como una penosa acosadora, soñando con arrancarle una sonrisa o una mirada interesada. Pero él nunca le había prestado atención, su mirada reflejaba indiferencia y frialdad. Su hermana Bella le había ordenado olvidarse de él, diciendo que un estúpido como Malfoy jamás podría apreciar lo que valía. Y ahora se estaba acostando con él, ¡Merlín!

Una fuerte descarga los sacudió a ambos durante unos instantes y se fue apagando con lentitud. Sus caras estaban muy pegadas, sus alientos se entrecruzaban. No pudo evitarlo: volvió a besarlo. Sabía que a muchos chicos no les gustaba ese tipo de contacto después de hacer el amor y temía que él fuera uno de ellos. No obstante, él le devolvió el beso con pereza, casi en actitud juguetona.

Por fin se separaron y sintieron que el frío les envolvía. Se arreglaron la ropa en silencio ―gracias a Dios no era uno de esos incómodos tan molestos―. La mirada de Lucius reflejaba calidez, en perfecto contraste con el hielo que Narcissa había visto tantas veces en ella. Sin mediar palabra, se sentaron con la espalda pegada a la pared y la chica dejó descansar la cabeza sobre su hombro.

―Siempre me has gustado, ¿sabes? ―comentó la chica con voz casual― Pero temía tu rechazo por ser sólo una niña tonta. Mira tú por dónde que hasta desee ser una Gryffindor para poder declararme.

Lucius soltó un bufido.

―Muérdete la lengua y agoniza por tu veneno. Eres Slytherin, no te degrades con esa sugerencia ―siseó con desagrado apretándola a un costado. Con voz divertida, añadió―: La que me preocupa es tu hermana. Se enterará, lo sabes. Tal vez deba dejar esto y empezar a buscar a mi segundo.

―¡No bromees con eso! ―exclamó preocupada― Bella no te retaría a un duelo… Bueno, no te retaría si yo se lo pidiera ―rectificó tras pensárselo un segundo―. En contra de lo que pensáis la mayoría de vosotros, no me maneja como si fuera de su propiedad. En realidad, es bastante complaciente conmigo. Me mima más que mi propia madre ―bromeó.

―Oh, ¿en serio? A ver si va a tener esa víbora instinto maternal, Merlín no lo quiera.

―Calla ―ordenó con una risa alegre. Con voz risueña, continuó―: ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer mañana? Podemos ir a pasear por la orilla del lago y luego pasar un buen rato en el bosque prohibido. Y a propósito, Navidad es una fecha idónea para que conozcas a mis padres. Te encantarán, son… ―se cortó, horrorizada ante sus palabras y con un súbito rubor recorriéndole las mejillas― Perdón, debes pensar que soy una tonta ilusa. Estoy yendo demasiado rápido, ¿verdad?

Lucius respiró profundamente entre sus cabellos, embriagándose con el agradable olor a jazmín.

―En realidad, Narcissa, estaba pensando en si te gustaría el nombre de Draco.

* * *

_Cualquier comentario, por review. Espero que os haya gustado la historia._

_Nos leemos,_

_Neissa._


End file.
